Your Silence
by Yaoifan101
Summary: The group finds Inuyasha injured and buried in the snow. A month later Inuyasha hasn't spoken since the accident. But what will happen when Koga finds out about this? Will he be able to get through to Inuyasha Koga/Inuyasha first try at this pairing.


Inuyasha's body trembled and shook, as he trudged through the snow. His clothes were torn and mostly soaked in blood. A trail of red lead behind him as he stumbled limping hopelessly.

His amber eyes began to become unfocused. His body was chilled to the bone, he let out a silent whimper as the wind blew against him. It was difficult to walk due to the injuries he had. Both on his legs and the blood running down his thighs.

He tripped falling into the freezing snow. He panted turning his head to the side, looking at all there was...white. His eyes were glassy and half lidded now, as his body began to shut down.

He watched hazily as his breath fogged in front of his face. With each breath he felt more energy leave him. His eyes began to close.

He felt a pain shoot through his legs bringing back horrible memories. He looked at the remaining sliver of the blurry white landscape. Whispering out a final word before falling into unconsciousness.

"..Naraku.."

* * *

"Inuyasha~!" Kagome called. She shivered from the cold even with her coat on.

She looked over at the group behind her calling the hanyou's name as well. Inuyasha had gone missing..they hadn't seen him in a day. Afraid something had happened to him they went out to search.

But so far there was no sign of the inu.

"K-K-Kagome I-I'm getting cold." Shippou stuttered. She frowned at him, she felt bad they were all cold.

She stopped looking at the ground. Sango walked over.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Look," she said pointing down at the snow. Sango widened her eyes to see a trail of blood.

Kagome glanced at Sango.

"You..you don't think.." she trailed off. Receiving a nod from Sango. They followed the trail.

Until it finally came to an end.

Kagome gasped in horror. Her eyes following the trail of blood as it lead to a great pool of it. And in it..laid Inuyasha.

Bloody and unconscious. They quickly ran over to the hanyou.

"His body is frozen..but it looks like he's still breathing," Miroku noted.

They hastily lifted the dog demon onto Kilala's back and rushed to Kaede's village.

~~ONE MONTH LATER~~

The Winter had ended bringing Spring with it. Kagome grunted slightly as she hauled up her huge backpack fro the well. Throwing it over the side, then lifting herself up.

She gave a breath of relief wiping her forehead. She frowned though. It had been a month...one month since it happened.

It was one month ago that they had found Inuyasha. Once they brought him back Kaede helped to bandage some of his injuries.

They let him sleep by the fire to warm him up. He had woken up the next morning.

Kagome sighed picking up her pack and putting it on her back. She began to walk to Kaede's village.

She looked around as she walked through the forest..the warm weather was pleasant. The sun was shining brightly above head, the grass was green the flowers bloomed and the leaves returned to the trees.

Yet Kagome felt no happiness from this. She exited the forest, upon doing so she noticed Lady Kaede picking herbs.

She walked over to her.

"Hi Lady Kaede," she greeted. The old woman looked up from her herbs to the girl.

"Ah, are ye back already child?" she asked. "Ye has not been gone more then a day." she said noting that Kagome normally left for a few days.

"Oh I really just wanted to get some supplies." she said. Then paused. "..How is Inuyasha doing?" she asked.

Kaede sighed.

"He be fine..." she said. Kagome frowned slightly.

"Is he doing any better?" she asked.

The priestess frowned shaking her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not child, Ye's condition has not changed since ye left."

See, after Inuyasha woke up..they figured everything was fine. Inuyasha's injuries had healed just fine. But...the thing was...Inuyasha hadn't spoken since.

Ever since he woke up he hadn't said a word, they didn't think much of it for the first few days. But after that they grew worried...it was unlike Inuyasha. Soon those days turned into weeks..then turned into a month.

Inuyasha just...wouldn't speak at all, he wouldn't even mutter a simple remark or reply.

It seemed as if something changed in him. His face was just more...plain and calm now. He didn't fume up anymore or make nasty remarks. Most of the time he just walked around, sat..watched...listened.

The most they ever got from him was a shake of his head or a nod. Sometimes a shrug but nothing verbal. It worried them all deeply.

Because of his condition the group had not left the village since. They had delayed their hunt for the shards.

"Oh." Kagome said sadly. With that she walked over to Kaede's hut where they were staying.

She walked inside setting down her bag. Miroku glanced up at her.

"Oh, Kagome your back so soon." he said.

"Yeah I got some supplies..Kaede says Inuyasha's been the same." she said.

Miroku sighed, "Yes..he still hasn't said anything."

Just then Inuyasha walked into the hut. He glanced at Kagome.

"Hi Inuyasha," she said with a gentle smile. "..I came back early and got some supplies." she said.

Inuyasha just gave her a nod to show he was listening.

"..I got more ramen..do you want some?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her but shook his head. "Oh..okay maybe some other time." she said.

/I hope Inuyasha gets better soon...I'm afraid of what will happen if..if he never gets better. If he'll be stuck like this forever/ she thought.

Watching him with sad eyes.

/What will we do then?/

TBC

_**Okay..yes i got this idea...i wrote it..posted it and you read it..yeah..well tell me if its any good please review!**_


End file.
